But They're Not
by Master Fedora
Summary: Drake and Launchpad have been fighting quite a bit and Binkie decides to intervene. This is so fluffy it will cause cavities.


But They're Not...  
  
Disclaimer: Like I really own Darkwing Duck. Disney owns it but God knows they don't deserve it.  
  
Note: I'm ignoring the fact that Binkie has met Morgana since I can and that episode kinda sucked anyway. In fact Morgana doesn't even exist in this story. She ran off with Count Duckula. How cute. On with the story...  
  
--------  
Gosalyn rolled her eyes at the fight that was going on downstairs. It was completely normal for Drake to lose his temper but even the normally laid back Launchpad was on edge these days. She couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't that she was worried. The fights never lasted long and they were mostly over stupid stuff anyway. It was that they came with more frequency and she was starting to get a headache. It was time to get out of the house.  
  
She rummaged through her stuff looking for the suction cup and rope device she used to get over to Honker's house. She had no desire to go downstairs and face Drake Malcontent and Launchpad McCrankypants. She found it quicker then she thought she would. She aimed and fired.  
  
--------  
"I'm telling ya Honk, they're driving me nuts! I mean they were arguing about dental floss! Dental floss! Who cares about dental floss?"  
  
Honker pushed up his glasses and opened his mouth to answer but Gosalyn just kept ranting on. He decided to just shrug and go back to making affirmitive noises once in awhile. With Gosalyn, sometimes that was just the best course of action.  
  
They walked into the kitchen where Binkie was arranging cookies on a plate. She smiled at them. "Hello Honker dear. Gosalyn it's good to see you." It didn't even occur to her to ask how Gosalyn had ended up in her house without walking through the door.  
  
"Uh-huh," remarked Gosalyn staring at the plate of cookies.  
  
"And what brings you over tonight? Studying?"  
  
"Uh-huh,"  
  
Honker stared at his drooling friend and sighed. "Actually Mom, Gosalyn came over cause her dad and Launchpad are fighting again. She needed to take a break."  
  
Binkie frowned. "Oh dear! That's terrible! I'd hate to see anything bad happen. They always seemed like such a nice couple."  
  
Gosalyn nodded, still mesmerized by the plate Binkie was holding, "Uh- huh."  
  
Honker blinked. "But they're not..."  
  
Binkie wasn't listening. She put the plate of cookies down and Gosalyn grabbed it gleefully. "I'll just have to go over there and see what I can do to help." She left ignoring her son's stuttering protests.  
  
Honker turned to look at his best friend who was now stuffing cookies into her mouth at a disturbing rate. "Shouldn't we stop her?"  
  
Gosalyn swallowed and looked at him confused. "Why?"  
  
Honker just buried his face in his hands, once again aggravated by his lot in life.  
  
--------  
Binkie walked hurriedly over to the Mallard home. She rang the doorbell and Drake looking furious opened the door. An intelligent person would've left at that point. Actually an intelligent person would have dashed away as fast as their feet would carry them. Fortuantely Binkie did not even remotely qualify for the position of 'intelligent person'.  
  
Drake snarled. "What do you want Binkie? I'm busy and Honker isn't here."  
  
Binkie tutted and shook her head. "Now Drake I'm here about you and Launchpad. Gosalyn told me about it. She's simply heartbroken. She can barely utter out a sentence!"  
  
Drake humbled a little at the news of his daughter's distress. "Really? I didn't think we were being that loud."  
  
Binkie frowned sadly and took Drake by the shoulders, "Drake all couples have their lowpoints."  
  
Drake blinked startled. "Huh?"  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of! I'm sure with a little work you can find that old spark again."  
  
"What?"  
  
She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Now I have two tickets for a free meal at that new fancy restaurant downtown. The company gave them to Herb but we can go out to dinner anytime. You two need it more then we do." She pressed the envelope into Drake's hand.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No arguements! We'll watch Gosalyn for you. We'll even keep her for the night so you two can have some real alone time. Have fun!" With that she turned and walked away smiling at a job well done.  
  
Drake just stood there holding the envelope blinking stupidly, "But...we're not..."  
  
Launchpad walked up from behind looking tired. "We're not what?"  
  
Drake looked at Launchpad and suddenly felt sad. Binkie was right in a twisted way. They were having a lowpoint. He was a little tired of fighting and from the looks of things Launchpad was too. "Never mind. Put your good suit on."  
  
Launchpad looked at him questioningly "Why?"  
  
"We're going to dinner."  
  
--------  
The restaurant was indeed very fancy, complete with snooty maitre d and annoying waiter. They found themselves staring at each other across a white table resplendant in good china and candlelight.  
  
"So..." Launchpad ventured forth.  
  
"So..." came Drake's intelligent reply.  
  
They sipped their water and looked idly around.  
  
Drake put his glass down first, "How's your family doing? You talk to them lately?"  
  
Launchpad smiled and Drake realized he liked it when Launchpad smiled. It was so much nicer then the angry or hurt look he'd been wearing lately. "Oh yeah! My parents are doing great in their air show and Loopy is getting married. She's invited us to the wedding but I said I wasn't sure you'd want to go. I know you're not big on the crowd thing. Plus well...we have been fighting alot lately."  
  
Drake studied his fork looking for nonexistent spots. "Have we?"  
  
"Drake.."  
  
That made Drake look up. Launchpad almost never called him Drake, despite the many times he had reminded him to use his real name when he was out of costume. "I suppose we have. I guess we've been on edge."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So..." Drake studied the menu "The spagetti looks good."  
  
"You don't appreciate me."  
  
"Okay. Then how about the fish?" He could almost feel Launchpad's eyes burning into his head so he looked up. "Of course I appreciate you. You're a great sidekick and my best friend. Don't be stupid."  
  
"There you go! You keep calling me stupid and incompetant."  
  
"I never said incompetant. Besides you help me raise Gosalyn and would I leave my daughter in the care of somebody I thought to be stupid and incompetant?"  
  
"Where's Gosalyn tonight?"  
  
"The Muddlefoots why?  
  
"I think I just won this arguement."  
  
Drake thought it over then slumped back in his seat, "Where's the waiter?"  
  
--------  
Eventually the waiter had come and the food had followed. They ate silently and soon were faced with a table of crumpled napkins and dirty dishes.  
  
Drake decided to try again, the wine they'd had giving him a little more courage. "I appreciate you."  
  
Launchpad snorted.  
  
"I do! I appreciate the fact you're there. It's nice having somebody there. I guess I'm just afraid of you not being there."  
  
At that Launchpad frowned. "Where do you think I'm going?"  
  
"I've adopted Gosalyn so she has a legal tie to me. I'm her father. What keeps you here? I know it was your dream to work with Darkwing Duck but what kept you with me? With Drake Mallard? You could find adventure elsewhere. So I figure if I keep picking fights you'll leave and I won't have to wait anymore."  
  
Launchpad sat stunned. "But...I'm not going to leave. No matter how many stupid arguements we have, I'm not leaving. Not now. Not ever."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you want me to stay?"  
  
"I like your company. I like you. It's lonely without you."  
  
Launchpad smiled again and again Drake appreciated the sight. "Thanks DW. Right back at you."  
  
--------  
They returned in better spirits, having discussed a number of issues during the remainder of the evening. When they reached the door of their house Drake was startled when Launchpad pulled him into an embrace.  
  
"I promise." was all the pilot said.  
  
Drake returned the embrace and glanced out of the corner of his eye. He saw Binkie standing in her doorway. She smiled and waved. In spite of himself Drake smiled back. 


End file.
